


Connection Restored

by MythGirl02



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: "family" bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, cuz i mean technically they're brothers, disclaimer: i am not a scientist, how old is blaine in this?, i mention blood a tiny bit but it's not really graphic, i really like exploring their relationship like this, i should do this more often, i think, i tried the best i could on that front!, idk how this stuff works, mostly canon compliant I think, slight injury, the world may never know, which reminds me: i should reread the xy arc sometime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl02/pseuds/MythGirl02
Summary: Blaine gets a little help from Mewtwo after a minor lab accident.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: 2019 Pokémon Holiday Exchange





	Connection Restored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyromanicofthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/gifts).



> I hope you guys enjoy this! It was the last of the five secret santa fics I worked on, but I personally feel like it's one of the best. Enjoy!

Blaine regretted much of the time he spent with Team Rocket. Having the knowledge that his scientific prowess was being used to hurt so many people and pokemon was a lot to bear at times. But, on the other hand, he was grateful for one thing he gained during that time: Mewtwo.

It had been years from the start for them to get along, but now, they were like brothers. Mewtwo did share some of Blaine’s DNA, after all. And while it took them a while to see that, Blaine was thankful for the bond they shared. Hard-earned, but the profit was more valuable than the labor.

“What do you think of this?” he asked Mewtwo, tilting his clipboard towards him. Mewtwo studied the chart for a second. Blaine, of course, still kept up with his research; all that changed was that he was separated from Team Rocket, and that Mewtwo was now a part-time lab assistant of sorts. That, and the world was no longer in peril. “Should we fix anything?”

 _It seems fine to continue this way._ Even after a few years, it still caught Blaine off-guard sometimes when Mewtwo spoke using telepathy. _It seems to be benefitting the pokemon here well._

That was the goal, after all; helping the pokemon in Kalos’s Pokemon Village. Blaine did his best work in his lab back in Kanto, the one he hadn’t visited in a while, but this was worth the move. Besides, it was a welcome change in scenery from what he’d lived around for decades. Something more peaceful to accompany him in his later years.

What Blaine and Mewtwo were doing was, in essence, improving the landscape. Parts of it were still destroyed thanks to Team Flare, and there was no way that Mewtwo was going to let that last. So, of course, Blaine offered his help. Blaine knew enough about different ecosystems to know how to repair them, especially listening and helping in on relief efforts in the years after Team Rocket’s reign. It was a branch of science he didn’t venture down too often, but it was interesting nonetheless.

He set his clipboard down on the table in his makeshift “lab,” also known as a table with some equipment on it. Just enough to get the measurements they needed and start applying what needed to be fixed, really. The first thing they’d done was start to plant more flora to ensure that all of the pokemon had enough shelter and food. A lot of those plants were genetically modified to grow faster than average, so the process could be sped up. Observing the rate at which they grew was what they were working on now.

It was midway through the day when Blaine noticed his equipment starting to act strangely. He was used to getting irregular numbers, of course- all scientists had to deal with false data at some point in their careers. But the equipment smoking, that wasn’t normal. Not by a long shot.

So, naturally, he went to inspect it. He didn’t expect it to explode and scatter bits of metal all over the place, no doubt scaring the pokemon who had wandered close.

He didn’t make a sound, even as some of the shards pierced his lab coat and skin. His first priority was to ensure that any pokemon nearby weren’t injured by the metal. “Mewtwo, is everything alright with the pokemon?” he asked, trying and failing to pick up the burning pieces. He made a mental note to try to figure out as quickly as possible what had caused the explosion.

 _Everyone is alright except for you,_ Mewtwo answered after a quick scan, coming over and putting an arom out in front of Blaine to prevent him from doing much of anything else. _You’re bleeding._

“I know.” He could feel a drop run down his cheek from a cut. He raised a hand, his fingertips touching the track gently. It was nothing that wouldn’t heal.

 _There is metal in your arm. I must ask you to stop so it can be treated._ They were far enough removed from a Pokemon Center that it wouldn’t be convenient to abandon the “lab” and go to one right then, but Mewtwo instead produced the first aid kit they kept stocked. One could never be too careful, especially when one was nearing older age. Older than one would care to admit.

“Shouldn’t we clean up first?” Blaine asked, casting his gaze again to the scattered bits. “I don’t want any of the pokemon to hurt themselves.”

 _They won’t come near, not after that explosion. Let me treat your wounds._ Blaine carefully rolled up his lab coat’s torn sleeve, exposing his skin and the metal that dug into it. Thankfully, it didn’t seem to make as deep of a cut as it would’ve without the lab coat.

Mewtwo got right to work, using his psychic abilities to take the metal out of his arm. Psychic, Blaine noted from multiple occasions (mostly with Sabrina), was usually a lot more precise than using manmade tools. As expected, the metal slid right out, deposited on the table where the equipment was.

“You would think that after so many years, I would be used to shutting down things that would explode before they can actually explode,” he said, wincing as another piece was pulled out. Almost done.

 _Nobody can foresee that._ With all of the metal out, Mewtwo began disinfecting the cuts and wrapping bandages around his arm. The last cut to be taken care of was the small one on his cheek, the blood wiped up and a bandaid placed on it. _There. Done._

Blaine wasn’t saying that it was a good thing that some accidents happened before in his lab, causing Mewtwo to learn basic first aid, but it certainly was helpful at the moment. “Thank you.” He turned back to the metal on the ground, the pieces no longer burning hot. It would be better to pick them up now than leave them any longer. “It’s nice to have a lab assistant as dependable as you.”

 _It’s refreshing to have someone to have intelligent conversation with,_ Mewtwo answered in kind, his lips twitching up a small, nearly imperceptible bit. Blaine could imagine that some of the pokemon, especially the younger ones, did not know as much about the world as Mewtwo did. _We should visit Kanto once this area is flourishing again. Only for a small visit._

“That would be nice. I can think of a couple friends who would like to see you again.” He smiled at the thought of the two trainers he had in mind before shaking his head, realigning his sights to the village. “Let’s get back to work.”


End file.
